To Love or Die
by Cbear2006
Summary: Kagome gets what she wanted but is it to late?.. read to find out


To Love or Die  
  
By Care Bear  
  
Attn: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
It was just another day in the feudal era of Japan with a girl named Kagome. Kagome and her friends were returning to Kaede's village after a long week of shard hunting. They had only collected three more shards and  
they still had many more to go. As soon as they reached the village  
everyone made themselves comfortable in Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome had planted herself in the corner of the hut. She started to  
rummage through her back pack that she always carried with her. Soon  
enough she came across a note she had written to herself. It was a reminder that she had a doctor appointment. She blinked and looked at the  
date. It was tomorrow!! 'Oh crap now I have to go home and Inuyasha is  
going to get mad at me,' she sighed to herself and let her hand hit her  
forehead. Sango who was sitting close turned and asked "Is everything okay, Kagome?" "Actually I forgot I have a doctor appointment tomorrow so I have to run now. I will be back as soon as I can." With that Kagome ran  
off towards where she last saw Inuyasha. She saw him sitting in a tree nearby. "Umm, Inuyasha. I have to go home for a bit but I will be back as  
soon as I can," she said that as calmly as possible so as to not upset Inuyasha. "Feh! For what this time? It seems you like to avoid your duty  
as shard detector more and more." He bit back with more harshness than  
even he expected from himself. Kagome got a little annoyed by this and raised her voice a little louder but was not yet screaming. "Inuyasha my  
mother would like me home now! I forgot I have a doctor appointment tomorrow." "Ah Kagome, why can't you just go see Kaede, she can take care of you." "I am going anyway so just say goodbye nicely for once." "Feh  
goodbye and good riddance, but you have to come back the shards aren't  
going to find themselves you know!" "Like you couldn't have just ended after goodbye," Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped to the edge of the well and jumped in. Back in the tree Inuyasha already started to wish Kagome did not leave, he was always so lonely when she was gone, even though he  
had the others there. He started back towards the hut with a pout. He knew he liked Kagome but it was always so confusing every time he was near  
her, but every time he was away from her he felt torn apart.  
  
As Kagome reached her time she walked from the well into the house greeted  
her mother, her grandfather, and her brother. Souta was a little upset  
that Kagome had not brought Inuyasha but he quickly got over it once he realized his video game was on pause. Kagome said her hellos and headed  
straight for her bedroom. Once there she thought of how she left the  
feudal era. 'Of course he was going to make it difficult. I only wish  
that he would understand, I want to stay with him but I have my own responsibilities. It isn't as if he really wants me there anyway. I mean I love him but to him I am only a shard detector.' She sat on her bed with her thoughts running through her mind. Kagome then got ready for bed. She sprawled herself over the bed and started thinking once again. Before she  
knew it she was fast asleep still thinking of the hanyou.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kagome opened her eyes to see her door being opened and her mother smiled at her and said "Kagome it is time to get up you have a doctor appointment in a couple hours." "Okay mom!" Kagome got up and did her normal morning routine. When she was ready she headed down stairs to find her mother setting a plate of eggs on the table where Souta and her grandfather had already started eating. "Kagome sit  
down before it starts to get cold," scolded her mother. Soon she was  
finished eating and her mother and her left for the doctors.  
  
Kagome was soon called into the examination room, her mother followed. Kagome had known this routine all too well it wasn't that long ago that she had been in for some tests. The results were to come today. The doctor entered the room and started to make conversation with Kagome to ease her  
nerves. Kagome said "Doctor please I know the results were supposed to come and I would like to know already." "Alright Kagome, the truth is you have a leukemia. Unfortunately we caught it later than we had expected and it has already taken years off your life." Kagome was already crying and her mother sat in shock and tried to calm her daughter and listen to the doctor at the same time. "There is no known cure so all we can do is try  
to help prevent the inevitable."  
  
Later that night after Kagome and her mother returned home, they sat at the  
table where they had all eaten breakfast this morning. Souta and her grandfather soon joined them. Kagome tried to explain what was going on and how she would have to have treatments done. 'Oh my gosh, how could I have forgotten about the past? Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? They were all going to need her help still.' Kagome looked at her mother and said, "Mom I will need to stay a while longer in the past for a bit I will  
start treatments when I return home. I must complete the jewel before anything happens." Her mother nodded in agreement but was now afraid for  
her daughter's health but she knew that Kagome's heart would not be concentrating on healing her body if she was preoccupied about the past. Kagome took the next day to cry and get everything out of her so she was  
not so weak and vulnerable when she returned to the feudal era. It was soon enough the day to return and she had packed and headed for the well.  
  
Inuyasha had spent everyday by the well hoping to see Kagome return. 'Where is that woman I need to find more jewel shards?! Wait I just called her a woman, she has become a woman and quite a nice looking one at that.' With that thought Inuyasha smacked himself on the head. 'What the hell am I thinking? Kagome is Kagome. Kagome is beautiful. Why didn't I see this before? I am so stupid. I like her but why do I always make it a point  
for her to argue with me? I bet it is because I want her to notice me! Wait what am I saying? It can't be. It just can't, but it is..' Inuyahsa  
gasped! 'I.I...I love her. I want to be like her, always so caring and cheerful. She makes everything seem so easy. I know she has feelings for me. She has made that quite clear through her actions towards me. I must  
let her know how I feel.' Just as he finished his thought he smelled  
Kagome and looked towards the well. Sure enough there was Kagome, but  
something seemed different about her today.  
  
Kagome pulled her back pack behind her as she climbed out of the well. 'Oh well here goes nothing.' Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face trying to make her appearance as normal as possible. She knew it wouldn't hold up for long but she had to try. Just then she noticed Inuyasha sitting up in a tree. He jumped down and headed toward her. "Finally, what took you so long?" Inuyasha was very happy she was back but he had yet to tell her he loved her and he wanted to act as if nothing had changed between them yet. "I am sorry Inuyasha, I told you I would be back. Let's go to Kaede's for now. I want to set my things down." Kagome and Inuyasha walked to Kaede's  
hut and when they were there everyone was sitting inside. Miroku was heating water. Sango was petting Kilala, and Shippo was running towards  
Kagome and jumped into her arms. "Kagome I am so glad you are back," Shippo yelled with excitement. Kagome set her things down and sat next to Sango. Sango noticed Kagome didn't look like her normal cheery self and  
simply asked, "Kagome would you like to go to the hot spring with me?" "Yeah Sango!" "Oh and if anyone here in this room," she quickly darted her gaze at Miroku and then Inuyasha, "even thinks of following us they will know the true power of my demon exterminator skills." Both Inuyasha and Miroku flinched at these words and just looked at them as they walked out of the hut in the direction of the hot spring. Miroku looked at Inuyasha  
and said "You don't really think she would be that hard on us do you?" "Yes I do and I don't know why you are saying us. you're the pervert here  
not me!" Inuyasha made his statement quite clear and sat by the fire.  
  
When Kagome and Sango reached the springs they both double looked to see  
that no one was around or no one had followed. They both sank into the water. Kagome sighed with a relief the water soothed her tense muscles. She had been tense since she stepped into this era. Finally the silence was broken "Kagome what is the matter?" Kagome tensed again with amazing speed. 'I should tell someone so I can have a little relief while I am in this era, someone I can always talk to or depend on if I am not feeling to well. That is it Sango is my best friend and I have to tell her.' Kagome took a deep breath. "Sango I will tell you what is bothering me but you must promise to keep it between you and me." Sango nodded. Kagome looked her deep in the eyes. "Sango, I have a disease that is called leukemia and I am slowing getting sicker." Sango was wide eyed. Kagome went on, "Sango this disease is deadly. I am going to be treated for it starting when I am  
done collecting the jewel shards. The treatments will help prolong my life." Sango had been crying since Kagome said the word deadly. Kagome had assumed that she had cried all the tears her body was able to manage  
yesterday because all she did was try to comfort Sango and tell her everything was going to be fine. "Kagome, you are leaving after the jewel is complete. We have to spend as much time as a group as we can. Let me  
compose myself and we shall head back." Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome and Sango came back into the hut. The rest of the group looked at  
them and realized they weren't as relaxed as normal after a dip in the spring. No one said anything though. At that moment Inuyasha jumped up  
from his spot on the floor growling. "Koga, he is coming this way," Inuyasha stated with a much louder growl. "Sit!" Inuyasha face planted but managed to hear what Kagome was saying. "Inuyasha, for once I am going to talk to Koga. If you follow me I will sit you until your back breaks. And I will come back I promise. And if you don't believe me you will have  
to decide which is worse, not having me anymore or not having ramen  
anymore." She sounded angry at first but then she started to giggle. Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor just in time to see Kagome leave. He just plopped himself down right where he stood. "Inuyasha aren't you going to follow them?" Miroku suggested. "No, he doesn't want to get caught and  
then not have anymore ramen," Shippo squealed in laughter but was soon  
stopped as he was being chased around the hut. "Inuyasha that is quite enough," Sango yelled. Inuyasha just stopped and looked at her, why was she acting like Kagome? This puzzled him. He sat down again. He needed some time to think anyway but if Kagome didn't return within the hour he  
was going after her.  
  
Kagome had asked Koga to take her away from the hearing range of the group.  
Koga saw this to be a good thing for him so he quickly ran off with her. Only much to his disappointment Kagome told him to stop that it would be  
far enough. "Koga, I am going to tell this to you for one time and one time only. You are a sweet demon but I don't love you. If you would like  
to know, yes my heart lies with Inuyasha, even if he doesn't return the love. But I do need the shards you carry so I may help complete the jewel. I have purpose to get back to my own time after the jewel is complete and the sooner the better." "Kagome, you can't be serious." "Koga, not only am I serious about loving Inuyasha. I am also very serious about getting  
back home as soon as possible." Koga did not like the look in her eyes when she spoke with him. He simply sighed heavily and said, "If your heart  
truly lies with that mutt then I guess I will not try to break it any longer. But you must promise me that if he ever harms you in anyway you will come to me for help first." "Koga such a dear friend, I promise but I can guarantee that Inuyasha will not hurt me. Besides once the jewel is  
complete I will be returning home. Honestly I do not know if I will be returning either." "Dear Kagome, I wish this were not true. To think of this world without you hurts me but I am here to see you happy, even if it is with that lowly hanyou. Here take these shards. May my love stay with you always." With that he kissed her cheek and ran off, but not with the  
incredible speed with which he came.  
  
Kagome had made her way back to hut. She quietly stepped inside. "So why did you need to be alone with the wolf?" Inuyasha asked with a harsh voice but you could hear the hurt in it. "I am sorry I took so long but I needed to discuss some things with him and I convinced him to give us the shards."  
She held out in her hand the shards which Koga had given her. Inuyasha  
looked at her quizzically. "And just how did you get those?" He asked  
with anger as he thought of what might have gone on between them. "Inuyasha unlike you I don't have to use force. I simply talked him into giving them to me." "Feh!" Inuyasha stood and walked off into the night  
leaving the rest of them in the hut.  
  
Two weeks have now passed since they collected the last shard possible without confronting Naraku. All Inuyasha can think of is telling Kagome  
that he loves her but he doesn't know how. Kagome can only think about getting home to start her treatments. She and Sango have been talking more and more about her leaving, in private of course. Kagome had started to notice Inuyasha giving her looks when he thought she wasn't looking. 'Oh I hope he doesn't want me to stay. I have to get back for my treatments. Oh how I wish I never got sick. I would have loved to stay with Inuyasha. If only he had felt the same. Oh well it makes no difference now' All while  
Kagome thought her thoughts, Inuyasha thought his own. 'I hope Kagome stays. I have to tell her that I love her so she will want to stay.' Just  
as that thought had crossed his mind a smell crossed his nose. It was Naraku. Inuyasha growled and ran to find everyone to tell them of the up  
coming battle.  
  
Once he found them all outside of the village he yelled out, "Naraku is finally here to meet his demise." Everyone quickly made their way after Inuyasha towards the battle that was to be their last. The battle raged on but in the end Naraku was defeated. Kagome quickly made her way over to the slain body of Naraku and picked up the last shards of the jewel. As  
soon as Kagome placed the pieces in her hand along with the uncompleted jewel they started to glow and fused together. But what Kagome could not  
see was what everyone else saw. Not only was the jewel glowing so was  
Kagome. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
Kagome stood and held the completed jewel on the chain. She had to go home and she knew this now. So she quickly walked over to everyone and said she had to go back to the hut. Everyone agreed. Sango walked behind everyone trying to hide her tears as best she could that were starting to form in her eyes. She knew her best friend was leaving and she knew she couldn't protect her from this disease. Sango tried to regain her composure before  
anyone looked at her. Miroku was too involved at looking at his now  
completed hand. Inuyasha walked by Kagome. Obviously he was trying to find a way to tell her what had been on his mind. Shippo rode with Kagome, all while she was trying to find the best possible way to leave them. She had to tell them something. 'Okay maybe I will tell them that I have to finish school. no Inuyasha will never believe that I have been balancing school and the feudal era for a while now. Okay well I will just have to resort to my mother told me to. I can't just say I will come back and I  
won't.'  
  
They all got back to the hut and Kagome got her things together in her backpack. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha spat out. "I have to  
have a talk with you come with me." He said that quite softly. Kagome just looked at him confused. 'Why is he being so quite about it, oh well maybe this will be the best time to tell him I am leaving.' Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha for what seemed to be a mile from the village. He  
stopped at a clearing and sat down next to where he motioned for her to  
sit. After Kagome sat where she was supposed to she started to say "Inuyasha I have been meaning to tell you this for quite some time now." Inuyasha just looked at her and said "Kagome it is quite alright I already know." "YOU DO?" 'Damn Sango I told her not to tell anyone. When I get my hands on that girl' her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha started to speak again. "Kagome I know that you love me even though you have never told me, but I want to tell you now that the danger is gone. I love you too and I want you to stay with me forever." Kagome gasped and started to feel those tears that she thought were gone. 'He loves me; well he picked a great time to tell me. I can't let him think that I love him anymore, it  
will ruin everything. I won't!' "Inuyasha. I . I . can't!" Inuyasha  
almost choked on his own breath. "I am sorry Inuyasha but I can't stay with you, I don't love you anymore and I have to go home that is what I was  
going to tell you I am going home and staying home. I am so sorry. I didn't want it to end like this." Kagome ran towards the hut sobbing. She really did love him but she was too sick. She ran into the hut grabbed her  
bag not caring that anyone saw her and she ran to the well jumped in.  
  
Inuyasha had now pulled his broken heart together and headed back for hut. He knew Kagome had left before he had even reached the village. He quietly sat down in the corner of the hut and just closed his eyes. The next thing Inuyasha recognized was a familiar pain on his ears. Sure enough there was Shippo. Shippo was chomping on his ears and crying. "It was you, you made Kagome leave, and why was she crying." Inuyasha got an annoyed look on his face and simply pealed the little one off his head and dangled him in front of his face. "She left on her own you brat." With that he flung Shippo  
across the room.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and made her way into her house. She was first greeted by her mother. She ran into her mothers embrace and cried  
on her shoulder. "He loved me mother." Kagome's mother knew for quite sometime her daughter had fallen in love with the hanyou. Kagome's mother walked her up to her room where she started to fall asleep from exhaustion.  
Before she was able to fall asleep her mother said she would call the  
doctor to set up treatments. Kagome soon closed her eyes.  
  
It was just another regular morning and Kagome had woken up out of normal routine habit of being in the past. She made her way downstairs to see her mother hanging up the phone. "Ah good morning Kagome, that was just the doctor's office telling me that we have to have you in for a couple more blood tests before they can do any type of treatment. Luckily they can fit us in this afternoon." Kagome smiled weakly and said "Thank you mother. I  
don't know what I would do without you to help me through all this."  
  
The afternoon came and Kagome was on her way to the doctor's. She had just finished the last test and the doctor walked in with the strangest look on his face. "Umm sir, may I ask what the look is about." "Oh yes, yes, my dear it seems there is no leukemia. It was there but now it is not. There  
is no known record of this happening ever." Kagome sat in shock. She tried to think of what had happened the other day. Then she remembered the Shikon Jewel. "The jewel." was all she was able to say without breathing again. "What jewel hunny?" Just then she remembered the jewel Kagome was  
always wearing around her neck and she gasped.  
  
Back in the feudal era it has now been a couple days after Kagome left and  
Inuyasha was getting crankier by the minute. One night the rest of the group Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were all sitting with Kaede in her hut, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He actually started to cry. When  
he realized what he was doing he was madder than before. Madder at the  
fact that he had let himself become weak. He was mad at Kagome for  
leaving. "How dare she?" was all he was able to breath out. Sango  
couldn't take this anymore. "Maybe she had a good reason for leaving." Inuyasha jumped up in her face as if they had just begun a war. "How can she have a good reason, I mean I actually loved her. I told her and she left me." He was now screaming at Sango. Sango just hollered back, "Maybe  
she was trying to protect you!" She had to say something to defend the missing Kagome. But she couldn't tell Inuyasha the whole truth could she. "Protect me from what?!" He was almost nose to nose with Sango. 'Maybe if I told Inuyasha he would understand. Kagome would have told them if I had left, right? Oh what harm could it do now? She was gone now anyway' Sango realized just how close Inuyasha was and it made her even angrier to think that Inuyasha thought of no one but himself while Kagome was dying.  
"Maybe she didn't want you to know that she is sick and going to die!" Everyone not just Inuyasha gasped at this statement. Inuyasha looked at Sango like his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. "Maybe she didn't want you to love her because last time you loved someone they hurt you by  
leaving you! MAYBE SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" With that Sango started to sob into her hands as she thought of Kagome dying. "No. it . it can't be. Oh Kagome." After Inuyasha mumbled out those few words he took off toward the well with amazing speed. He had to go find her. All of a  
sudden he was stopped in his tracks. He smelled her.  
  
Sure enough there was Kagome climbing out of the well into the feudal era. She saw Inuyasha and started to remember his confession of love for her. She dropped her bag as her eyes met his. "Inuyasha were you coming after me?" she managed to ask him. Before even he knew it he had scooped Kagome into a big hug. "Um Inuyasha are you feeling okay?" She was thinking he was acting a bit strange but this theory was defiantly confirmed when she  
saw the tears slowing trickling down his cheeks. "Umm Inuyasha" He silenced the coming statement with a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first but  
let it happen. When he pulled back he looked directly into her eyes. "Kagome, why?" "Why what Inuyasha?" "Why did you feel the need to protect me? I love you and I don't care how long I love you as long as I am there with you." "Inuyasha what are you talking about I know you love me but I came back to tell you something." He just looked into her eyes deeply and she started again. "Inuyasha I had to leave because I was sick and dying and I couldn't see your heart go through what it went through when you were  
with Kikyo. I love you and I always will. If you would let me I would like to stay here with you in the feudal era. I have already discussed it with my mother and she said it would be a fitting end to a new beginning, although I was requested to come and visit." Inuyasha blinked, and blinked  
again. 'Wait I thought Kagome was leaving me. why. oh I don't care she wants to stay with us, with me.' And then Inuyasha remembered why she had  
left in the first place. "Why did you come back if you were sick? I  
thought that was the purpose of leaving?" "Actually I am not sick anymore." Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Kagome I would love for you to stay here with me. I love you with all my heart and I know that you love  
me. I just wish that you had told me that you were sick. WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WEREN'T SICK ANYMORE?" Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome giggled and replied, "Yep I don't know when it happened but the Shikon jewel saved  
me. It cured me of my illness. I am healthier than I ever was." They embraced each other for the next couple minutes and returned to the village  
hand in hand to tell the others the great news. 


End file.
